Divine Will
The Divine Will also known as Relics of Gods or Legacy Shards, is the goal to obtain for each civilization participating in the Battle of Divine Will. At the origin, there were four quarter of them, but a part of the shard of the Underground Civilization was combined with the shard of the Demons, the other part was taken by the Deep Sea Demons.Chapter 1317 Each Relics of Gods are connected with each other. The representatives of each races can see the others in the Divine Land.Chapter 1170 The use of the Legacy Shard is to upgrade the whole civilization during a ceremony. All the four different civilizations have a thing in common, which is they all know how to use magic power. Appearance it looks like a transparent God's Stone of Retaliation, shaped like a spindle apparatus, it's not a complete spindle apparatus but a quarter of a sphere, it can't affect the use of magic power or has any other special function. Divine Land As long as you open your heart near it, you'll truly feel the call of the deities and see an infinitely spacious hall with the Bloody Moon high above your head and four giant paintings around you. The paintings seem to be alive and change all the time. The four paintings the deities showed us respectively represent the Mankind, the Demons, Deep Sea Demons and the Underground Civilization. Four Giant Paintings and a quarter of the Relic of deities, not every civilizations has one. The underground civilization lost its part of the Divine Will. As a result, one of the paintings showed by the deities is always black. It turned black right after the end of the first Battle of Divine Will. While keeping it locked up, we can limit its summoning range. If we did not put it in a box made of God's Stone of Retaliation,the residents in your city would be unconsciously affected by the relic. Legacy Shards were connected with each other. When they communicated through the shards, there was a price they had to pay. Generally speaking, the price for the party who knew less about the Realm of Mind would be higher. Once you're trapped in the Divine Land, you'll have some obvious reactions, for example, glazed eyes, dull body, ravings., etc. The people around you have to drag you out of the range of the relic. In the historical records, many people had once be summoned by the relic alone and then their souls could not return to their bodies. Two or three people having contact with it that take turns effectively reduces the risk.Chapter 774 Evolution Each races are fighting because, each Legacy Shard can upgrade their whole civilization and make them more perfect or nearer to God. Roland saw in the Dream World a memory of a demon, It recorded an Upgrade Ceremony held in a demon's city, and the host was exactly this Valkries According to Valkries as soon as you taste the sweetness of a legacy, civilization will never forget the delightful sensation, they will only crave more. it isn't just specific to one individual, it applies to the entire civilization.Chapter 1316 And the consequences for the race who lose their shard is catastrophic: The surviving 'earthworms wilted away and died, whilst the power of our clansmen made a qualitative leap. It was as if a veil was lifted on magic; multifarious pieces of knowledge emerged in our minds. It didn't matter if we wanted to accept it or not, but we couldn't deny one point—our race was far more powerful than it was during the first Battle of Divine Will.''Chapter 1317 According to Roland vison of the Radiation Clan,if a civilization succeded in gathering the four shard, a light beam will erupt toward the sky and create a way toward the sky, : ''The last piece of the Relic was inserted, and the transparent crystal became complete. It emanated a dazzling glow and drifted toward the pit. Then it plunged and disappeared from the sight. Roland suddenly realized that this was probably what Lan called the "Bottomless Land". An orange light beam erupted from the pit and soared into the air. The Radiation Clan swarmed toward the pit as flying moths darted into the fire. But they did not plummet into the abyss. Instead, they drifted off as if supported by something and rose to the sky. Radiation Clan were willing to enter the new world. Some preferred to stay. Probably, they feared the sky and the unknown adventure ahead of them A huge wave taller than the Impassable Mountain Range pressed in and submerged the little towns below instantly. The wave was so high that the top of it almost reached the clouds in the sky. Sun rays glazed off the wave and formed a new horizon. ''After the tsunami, volcanos at the distance suddenly erupted. Ashes were sent flying in all directions and dimmed the sunlight. Thunderbolts cracked through the air. Then there came heavy rain and harsh winter. The geographical movement became, unprecedentedly, active. After several major disastrous transformations, the world had transformed into an entirely different look''Chapter 1241 References Category:Magic Category:Terminology Category:Clues Category:Civilizations